The only one meant for me
by ninchi
Summary: New kids are arriving at the academy that will make Natsume and Mikan Seperates... and will make a big disaster to the academy. Well, i guess to the 2 only and some of their friends... What the Heck just read it! NXM RXH
1. The First Encounter

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Alice academy…. Well think again….**

**Chapter 1 the First Encounter**

It was a beautiful day, when a certain someone is still heavily sleeping, a certain brunette with hazel eyes, the loving and still beautiful Mikan Sakura whose now 15 years old. It was already 7:45 in the morning when mikan woke up, yawning and suddenly looked at her watch.

"WAAAA…. Oh no I'm late…." Yet again the certain brunette was quickly dressing up preparing to go to class.

It was already 7:55 and 5 minutes more before their time; mikan was running quickly when he bumped into someone. Well, I guess these certain someone is not only an ordinary someone. He is a raven haired boy with crimson eyes, it was the black cat Natsume Hyuuga, whose very well- known around the academy with the Alice of fire and the brains of a genius and the secret boyfriend of mikan sakura which only Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi knew.

"What are you doing polka dots… or should I say strawberries" the certain boy said teasingly.

"Ohhh Natsume you pervert!" Mikan said "You must be lucky that you're my boyfriend because you can get away with it" she said smiling

"Is that so…" natsume said then smirked

Then natsume was just inches away in her face caressing it which make her stunned… then natsume get near in her lips just like giving her a tender kiss that will make their morning special… when mikan closed her eyes and was about to feel the moment when suddenly natsume evade then said "Hey! Mikan is it Mr. Jinno's class first?" then smirked and left which make the happy mikan angry…

"That darn natsume…. Making fun of my feelings" she murmured

Mikan immediately run to class and slammed the door which made all his classmate looked.

"Mikan are you alright?" asked by their class president Yuu Tobita

"Yeah… I manage to enter just in time" She said happily and went directly to hotaru, her best friend to give her a nice friendly hugged but mikan is still inches away when hotaru suddenly put out her Baka gun which sent mikan flying across the door.

"Stop interrupting me when I'm working to my inventions… you idiot" said by the emotionless hotaru and get back to her work.

Then someone entered and said "What are you doing mikan?" it was their teacher Mr. Narumi sweat dropping on what just happened.

Then mikan immediately stands "Ah… Mr. Narumi, Where's Mr. Jinno?" She asks wondering why the sudden change.

"I have something to tell to all so could you please all sit down?" ask by their teacher

All the students wonder what the teacher will going to say so they all sits down quickly like little angels. Well, except natsume and hotaru who doesn't really care on what the teacher will going to say.

"Today we will have a new student at the academy…. Lets all meet Ninianne Augori" The teacher said happily. Then the certain girl opened the door slowly and walks towards Mr. Narumi which all the students look even natsume whose pretending to read his magazaine but actually sneaking in to look at the girls,

Then she started to introduce herself" Ohayoo! I'm Ninianne Augori and I came from United States… I'm new here so I hope I can have good friends" Then she give a cute smile on her face which make all the boys blush even girls and shout their ohhhhss…. And ahhhsss… except for natsume, hotaru and well, ruka natsume's best friend is a bit weird but not shouting.

"Okay… Ninianne, where should I put you?" said by the wondering teacher and found a spot beside natsume and pointed at it.

"There! You can sit at there beside natsume…" said the smirking teacher

Then the fan girls of Natsume, Ruka fan club suddenly became jealous… and sumire suddenly butted in and asks "Mr. Narumi what's her Alice?"

"Well… she's a very especial child and her star rank is just like natsume… A super star… her alice is D.N.A. alteration and she can perform any Alice that she can, anywhere she likes it…." After the speech, all the students even amazed more… not only her beauty but also her Alice…

"W..W..ell Mr. Narumi can I ask one more question" said again by the nervous sumire

"Ummm…" While the teacher was picking who will be her partners all the boys and even some girls raised their hands to be her partner.

"Natsume" Said by the teacher… "Natsume it is"

That's when all the student even natsume was stunned…

**End of Chapter One**

**Please tell me what you think? And please give some reviews!!! I really worked for this you know and I hope you will appreciate it and I will do this more interestingly.**


	2. The Hesitation

**Disclaimer: I hope This Fanfic will amaze you…**

**Chapter 2 The Hesitation**

The girl was really cute, has a blonde hair, twinkling eyes, God damn sexy body, like a perfect little angel…After the Introduction, she sat down on her seat near natsume…

"Hi there" she said

"Hn" Natsume replied and looked at her eyes which are really pretty.

Then the teacher left saying "Today was free time to know your new classmate better… so behave properly tataa…"

Then most of the students went to the new girl to know her better… natsume decided to leave the classroom so ruka followed him.

"So what do you think?" Asked ruka

"Huh?" He asks

"About the new girl… she's cute right" he said

"Whatever" He replied

'_That guy is really cute… wonder who he is…? Natsume is his name right?'_ said by someone (well I know you know who that is so I'll spit it out) it's the new girl ninianne.

"Hey ninianne! Hey ninianne!" said by the brunette girl

Ninianne was out of space so she can't hear what she was saying and was suddenly snapped out "yes?"

"I'm mikan sakura but you can just call me mikan…" said by mikan smiling

"Yeah, and I'm ninianne augori you can just call me ninianne" She said happily

"And I'm risa and….." Etc. they all introduce their selves to her

**At The Sakura Tree**

Sakura tree the favorite spot of natsume where he could stay as long as he can reading his manga non- stop, no body bothering him well except for one person…..

"NNAAATTTSSUUUUMMMEEEEE" the girl with the annoying voice called

"…."

"What's the matter?" she asks

"No nothing" he said

Then mikan was curious why his boyfriend was acting strange so she looked at him in his crimson eyes… and their face is just inches away

"Natsume… I think you're lying" she said frowned

"Stop staring at me like that strawberries" he said which is really pissed

"Natsume…" she said his name again

Then something flashed which made the two couples looked. It was mikan's best friend Hotaru Imai, whose know for its inventions and really irritating for her black-mailing hobbies.

"Hey Hotaru! I thought that you'll going to leave us alone" mikan said whining

"Well, I never remember promising you that" she replied with her ever loving emotionless tone

"Hn" Natsume said

"And I realized that making you my top priority will make me rich…" she said

Then someone shouted "HOOOOOTTARRRUUUUUUUU Give me back the pictures"

"I guess I have to go now… Ruka is annoying me again" she said riding in her swan

"HOOTAAAARU!" ruka shouted riding in his friend rhino, which has the animal pheromone Alice.

"Well Today is really something… right natsume?" asks mikan

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever little girl" he said

"What's the matter with you natsume? It's not like you" she said _'even though he got the grumpy attitude I know that this isn't the natsume… I knew and liked" _She said wondering

"I'll get back to my room now I have something to do" he replied

**At his room**

NATSUME PROV

'_What's the matter with me? Why am I ignoring mikan always' he thinked_

" Is it because of that girl?... No I don't think so!... is it?"

Then natsume hit his head hard on his wall

_Flashback_

"_Hi there" she said at me_

"_Hn" I replied but when I looked at his eyes its really beautiful_

_End of flashback_

"What am I thinking?"

**End of chapter Two**

**Well, please continue because this will excite you more…. I appreciate it if you give your reviews… and thank you for all who appreciate my Fic! TNX**


	3. Mikan Cries

**Disclaimer: Wait till you see this!**

**Chapter 3 Mikan Cries**

**Normal PROV**

Natsume washed his face and went out of his room when he bumped into someone

"Hey little girl! you never stop to bum" but was stop because it looks like it's not the girl that his thinking of…

"Oh… sorry for bumping at you like that… I'm just running away from the fans that are always chasing me" she said happily

"Ninianne right?" He asked

"Yeah… and your umm…. That natsume guy?" she ask too

"Yah… I know how it feels to be chased by the fans because I experience it everyday" he said _"it feels like its really comfortable talking to this girl… It looks like I can say anything"_

"ohh… I see" and was offered a hand by natsume "Tnx" I replied

"Could I offer you to have a drink at central town?" natsume asks

"Yeah… sure" she said

**At mikan**

"Ohh… hotaru I heard that there's a sale at central town…" she said smiling like persuading hotaru to come

"So?" she said in a monotonous voice

"So Let's Go... I already ask ruka, ana, nonoko, yuu and Tsubasa- Sempai and misaki… even natsume… I called at him But I think they all have something to do and only ruka and yuu can come" mikan said disappointed

"What are you waiting for idiot?" she said in some what different tone

"Yey!" Shouted by mikan, jumping up and Down happy that hotaru will come.

**At central town**

Ninianne and natsume came there a bit early and went to a very expensive restaurant to eat for lunch…

And just sometime Mikan and the gang went there…

"Looked hotaru there is so many beautiful stores in here" the excited mikan said annoyingly

"Mikan… you think we could eat first?" said by the hungry yuu

Then mikan's stomach grumbled

"Ohh yah! I forget about that… Let's go to a very expensive restaurant… don't worry my treat (Did I tell you that mikan is a 3 stars now? Well, now that I've told you don't blame me if you forget it) said by the very, very hungry mikan

**At the restaurant**

"So you entered too at the danger ability type…(Well, the danger ability type is a group of Alices were all Alices is really scary and far more different from different Alices… And there's a somatic, Technical, Special ability type) said by natsume

"yeah… persona hired me.. to enter there" she said

"It's much better if you just registered at different type" he said worringly

"Ohh… don't worry I can manage" she said then smiled which make natsume like in heaven

Not knowing Mikan and the gang entered at the same restaurant at where natsume and ninianne was…

"Oh… hotaru… I guess this is the only restaurant that sells the seafood you liked" said by the teasing mikan

"Just shut up!" hotaru said then notices someone which caught her eyes "Mikan is that natsume over there" hotaru said pointing at him

"Oh… yeah… and who's that?" she asks

"I think its NINIANNE" yuu said emphasizing the word ninianne

Mikan gets angry when she knew it was ninianne his with… and looking by his face, he seemed like enjoying his self giving her rare smiles and inviting her to a very expensive dinner that even her didn't experience.

Mikan was just thinking to go near them when hotaru hit her with a baka gun which made ruka and yuu sweat drop

"What's that for" she said

"You idiot! Do you think if he knew that were here will make the problems any better?" she said coldly "Think mikan…"

"Hotaru I think that's very harsh" Yuu said and ruka well, no comment

"Sorry hotaru" making our little mikan cry and hugged her best friend tightly

"Well from now on you should think more carefully now!" hotaru commanded

"Yes… hotaru" said by the heart broken mikan

They left them not bothering to even let them know their presence were there… quietly they went to the academy very down and disappointed.

**Mikan's PROV**

Mikan was in her room sobbing into death

"Wahuhuhu… Why natsume? Why?" she said to her self

"You said you'll going to love me forever and ever but now I now your just playing……….. Playing with the little girl's heart" she said again

I still remember when you confess to me and our first kiss ohhh I really wished that it wouldn't end… but now I know its all a lie… a lie that even I believe… a lie that make me think you are mine. I wrote a poem to tell it simply and to describe all of it very briefly, my love for you is very strong until now I'm still holding on.

When I woke up this morning

I heard the birds chipping

And started to imagine a scene

Lucky maiden to be seen

Stopped to refresh my memories

And began to play back some reveries

Remembered the day we met

That I really could not forget

Our eyes that brought me o bliss

And make my world seem to twist

But this is the end of my imagination

That led to heart and mind destruction

I got up and have some walk

And tried to find someone for a talk

But how unlucky am I to met

The foolish man I hardly forget

This is what you call tragedy

You cannot find a good strategy

I felt I'm like a poor flower

That badly needs some water

The thought of him broke me into tears

And recall those deadly fears

It's hard, really hard to love

When you cannot be loved

I hope that he will love me too

But he only broke my heart into two

I was like a child that was helpless

And made my life hopeless

You cannot describe the hurt

That out of the blue wants to blurt

But if you knew it fall

You would not like to love at all

I wish I could bring back the hands of the dark

Then suddenly I will let my heart be marked

So I could not feel the pain

Because I know I won't ever gain

This may serve as a guide

That it's hard to find someone by your side

But this makes our life strong

And learn how to carry and hold on.

For the black cat who give this pain

I won't forgive him until the day came

When I have no feelings and a sign of perishing vain

And coldness of heart will go to reign

**Huhuhu! I know its sad but what will mikan do to make her move… Will he Dumped natsume or Make him feel Sorry that he ever lived… well, let's just find out what will happen….**


	4. A very wierd day

**Disclaimer: I now it hurts natsume back stabing mikan but let's just tune in and find out what will happen**

**Chapter 4 A very weird Day **

Mikan can't sleep and cried all night… can't believe what happened… still dumb to realize…

"Well I guess everyone's right… I'm so dumb that even ants can say" then mikan turned around and saw natsume's picture with her at central park… she picked it and want to smash the darn picture but he couldn't… it's the most precious thing that his love ever gave to him… "Baka… Baka… Baka… you mikan as an idiot little bitch…" as he slapped her face really hard and realize that her face was already red… her eyes, her cheeks what could she ask more that just to have a fever or something… she curled her body and missed her morning class.

**At the Classroom**

'Where's that idiot mikan?' he think

"natsume… natsume" ruka ask

"What?" he shouted

"Why did you do that?" he asks

"Do what?" Natsume asks again

"Why did you betray mikan? I trusted you natsume to take care of mikan but why??" ruka asks again

"What do you mean betrayed her…? I can't seem to understand what you're talking about ruka" he said

"Why did you date that ninianne girl…. we knew you're not that kind of person but why?" he asks then again annoyed by the looks of the innocent natsume.

Then suddenly talking about ninianne… she came at the room and sat on her seat… and greeted natsume

"Hi there natsume!" she greeted and smiled prettily which turned natsume a tomatoe and made hotaru and ruka wondered

"Something is not right" they said in unison and both got the feeling they said the same thing…

Hotaru went to kokoroyomi to asks something

"Hey! Koko could you read natsume's mind for me" she asks koko coldly and started to shiver all over and agreed to her proposal

But ninianne read hotaru's mind which gave koko's head a spark and pain started to ache as the head of the mind reader go in vain.

"Koko what happened?" hotaru asks when ruka, anna, nonoko, yuu and other students saw but not natsume… definitely not natsume.

"AhhHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kokoroyomi shouted feeling the sparks inside his head

"Hotaru… let's take him to the hospital" said by the worried ruka

"Invention 123: The happy- Go- lucky- cart used to carry much stuff without you worrying if it's heavy or not because it's multi- purpose you can use it to people's too and its only for 500 rabbits…" Hotaru blurted in the blue

All sweat drop "that hotaru is really weird" said by anna

"You said it" agreed by nonoko

"Will you all just hurry up!" shouted by ruka and immediately pushed koko to the clinic.

**At the clinic**

"So doctor what happened to him?" asks by yuu

"Well, there's seem no problem…" said by the doctor

"What do you mean?" asked by ruka

"I don't really know… just like an illusion… or something… nothing really happened in particular" said by the doctor

It was Lunch when they all went and talk at a **little garden**

"What just happened koko?" they asks

"It felt like a spark was killing me" he said holding his head

"That girl is really something" said by hotaru "having an alice which is infinite beyond our control…"she said again

"Yeah! And maybe she's controlling natsume!" ruka shouted

"mikan…. Where's mikan" Yuu asked

"Well I guess that idiot never learned…" Hotaru said coldly

They went to **mikan's room** and knock on her door

KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!!

"Mikan opened the door this instant" hotaru yelled just like a mother

"Uhmmm" mikan said

"If you won't woke up I going to crush this door" haoatru yelled again then yuu and ruka just sweat drop

"Wait a minute hotaru" the gloomy brunette girl said

Mikan opened the door, revealing the soooooo gloomy mikan…

"Mikan… what happened?" the worried yuu asks

"oh… this… its nothing" she said giving a fake smile to everyone "So what.."

Mikan is not yet finish talking when hotaru said "You look really ugly mikan…."

"Huh?" the innocent little girl asks

"Look at you!? Your not the same mikan I grew up with… your not the same idiot that make me fell at ease… your not the same idiot that always annoy me in some little things… what happened to the little idiot that we all love and miss?"

Then mikan will burst out into tear when hotaru said again "Come here you idiot"

(Then sing the ending tone heheheheh) mikan cried and cried till her eyes fall out… then hotaru said something again "this will cost you a lot for making me said those mushy words… you idiot" saying with a rare smile in her face

"Typical hotaru" mikan said smiling and hugged hotaru even more.

**While in the other hand at ninianne and natsume**

"I know now your relationship with that mikan girl…" ninianne said

"Do I have one?" natsume said

"Natsume… your going to be mine soon enough" said by the angelic face yet dark heart of ninianne…

**End of chapter**

**Well do you know what ninianne was thinking? Tune in for you to find out…. And review please I will really love it!**


	5. The heart that falls into pieces

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry if this chapter is late…….. I slept early yesterday. And remember I own Alice academy Nyahahahahaha… joke only.**

**Chapter 5 A heart that falls into pieces**

Mikan dressed up quickly and attend the afternoon class recovering not completely to her broken heart but soon as she talks to natsume and sort things out.

Ninianne and natsume were together

"Ninianne… ummm… could you please go to my room this evening… well about 6:00" he asks

"Sure… why not" she replied and released again her happy angelic face

**NATSUME PROV**

It was already 5:30 when I took a bath wearing a very cool shirt, all was prepared and just waiting for ninianne to arrived… it was 5:59 when I heard a knocking sound on my door… it was ninianne wearing a beautiful gown… I invited her in and asked to sit in the set table… well, we ate a very delicious meal then not long I gave her a gift which is a really cool necklace and asks her to wear the nighties I bought earlier at central town…

"Okay" she said

I waited her to get out of the bathroom and when she does what I saw was a beautiful lady… wearing fitted underwear looking her SO GOD DAMN HOT!!! I sweat drop just looking at her made me drool literary…

"Ninianne…" I said

"yes?" she said coming near me

"You look so hot in that underwear" I said

She giggles and tells "thanks"

I hold her waist and turn her around which made us unbalanced and fall on the bed… I was on top of her, just inches away…

Then she said "You naughty little black cat"

I caressed her hair and look into her beautiful eyes then suddenly I felt something warm dipped into my lips… it was hers, giving me the night that I longed for so long…

She looked at me like I could melt; I looked at her and something weird I felt it seems that there's someone missing like I'm incomplete… I think again and said to myself 'Who? What? Why?' but I continue.

I was having a good time and she said so too…

"Ahhh….. Natsume…." She shouted

"What is it?" I asked

"You're really good at this" she said

"Thank you but this is my first time" I said

"Uhhhh…." She cried again and sat down, getting nearer to me… she touched my face and said to me "Natsume… I really like you…. And a lot"

So what can I do and just replied "Yah!... I like you too…"

**NORMAL PROV**

The two were having a really good day… while a certain brunette was just over coming it.

"I wonder what's natsume was doing… ummm…. I must visit him" she thought

Then mikan went to the boys' dorm to visit natsume. It's been a long time since mikan did not see his boyfriend so she decided to pay him a visit.

Mikan was happily jumping at the corridor thinking what could be natsume's reaction when she will visit him. Mikan was now in front of natsume's door… mikan thought to knock… but it seems that natsume's door is unlock so she opened it…..

(A moment of silence) mikan looked around when suddenly her eyes fall to the 2 couples who were both naked doing something that would really, really upset mikan. The two looked at the certain person who just came in at the door…

"Na…na..natsume…" said by the shocking mikan who saw the two naked and kissing each other, which make her fall in her knees

"What do you think you're doing here? Polka dots" said by the boastful black cat

"I..I…I'm sorry for interrupting you two… I think its not a good time to visit you today… I'm sorry" she said… holding the door to go outside any minute now.

Natsume was looking at her with the death glare… she can't move but there'r nothing she can do but to stood up… she resist herself and ran towards the door out of the door… crying… again! Falling her eyes out… mikan cannot believe what she jus't saw…. She can't believe that natsume betrayed him…. She can't understand why and think to herself

'Is it because I'm such an idiot?'

**Sorry if I always make you cry… bare with me please………. I appreciate reviews…….. Thanks! (",)**


	6. A new Heart to follow

**Ninchi: Don't you think it's a little bit to harsh natsume?**

**Natsume: "Hn"**

**Ninchi: Stop ignoring me you idiot!**

**Natsume: Quit your yappin' and just continue the story!**

**FFFFFFFFLLLLLLLAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**Ruka: HOTTARUUUU!!! Get back in here!**

**Hotaru: Why should I!**

**Ruka: Oh! Hi there every body!**

**Hotaru: Stop! Flirting Ruka, or I will sell your pictures in a very low price**

**Mikan: You two, you never change**

**Ninchi: Yeah… it's like a hobby for them!**

**Mikan: Oh! Yeah … let's get back to the story**

**Ninchi: Yah!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! **

**Chapter 6 A new Heart to follow**

Mikan went to the garden to have some peace of mind… but when she's going to turn she bumped on someone… He has a White hair…. (Just like Haru glory at rave) he has two aquamarine eyes… his quite tall but not that really, really tall figure, his cute and got a good taste at fashion… but mikan didn't notice it… well, I think you know why… it's because she was just been heart broken what did you expect…

"Ohh… I'm very sorry" said by the guy then stood up and give mikan a hand

Mikan was not paying attention with the guy… "Ohh… I'ts okay" then she ran fast as she can and went to a little garden with playground inside the academy

**At the Playground**

Mikan didn't know that the guy she bumped with noticed that she's crying so he decided to follow her…

Mikan was really, really crying hard when she heard a voice from afar

"What's the matter?" the guy asked

"No..Sob… nothing!" she said

"Hi…. I'm Takeshi Musashi.. I'm new here and you are?" giving mikan a shake of hand

"Mikan, Mikan sakura" she said not even holding his hand and still crying.

"Can we be friends?" he said

"Sure" mikan replied

"So were friends now… so you can tell me what's your problem right?" he asked while smiling

Mikan looked at the boy's eyes and thought 'he seems to be a pretty nice guy'

"Ummm…" She replied…

Mikan explained everything up to the very start until the end of the story…

Every time I see you smile

I want to talk to you for a while.

Everyday I look up high,

I always remember the twinkle of your eyes

I can't tell what my heart wants,

Even if I tried to make a stunt

I make my head go round,

That God will grant my wish that you'll be in good sound

Someday I know,

You will notice me somehow.

But now I know that you're really not mine…

Even if I travel across time

I know your mind is at that girl

So I'll set you free even though my eyes will twirl and my hairs will go curl.

"Ohh… so I see… he break your heart into little pieces" said by takeshi

"Uhumm…." Said by the lonely mikan

"Well, A cute girl like you must not be disappointed because there's many persons there around that will love you more for who you are" he said confidently

"Ohh… Arigato Gosaimasu Mr. Mushashi- san" she said quite different now

"Iie, Just call me Takeshi" he claimed

"Hai" she said then ran into different direction and said "Sayoonara" and went back to her room

Then the guy went back to her room too and left with a smiling face…

That night mikan told hotaru what happened which made hotaru really angry…

**Morning…**

Mikan woke up late again and with the same routine she immediately went to class… and well, guess what she bumped again to no other than the famous black cat, natsume…

"Hey! Polka dots… Whats up!" he said like nothing happened

Mikan was really pissed for him acting like nothing happened "Hmmph" she said and went to the class without even looking at him…

"What's the matter with her?" He asks himself then went to the class too…

Just like the morning routine mikan tried to hug hotaru again but ended up flying to the door… Again!…

"Mikan are you alright?" asked by the worried yuu

"Yeah…" and gave a big happy face

"Well, I guess your back to yourself now mikan" someone said

"Ohhh… Ruka- pyon… yeah… maybe" she said happily

"Well then good for you" said by kokoroyomi

Then Mr. Narumi entered the class…

"Class we have a new classmate again…" said by the teacher

Then he entered, every body looked at him especially mikan

"Pls. introduced your self" said by Mr. narumi

"Hi! Everybody I'm Takeshi Mushahi, I came from Hong kong, I have the Alice of Ice and I am a 3 star class student" he said happily well, which made the girls blushed again… except for… Mikan, hotaru, well, ninianne is not yet at the room but if she was I know that she will not participate too.

"Ummm… Takeshi you can sit beside mikan…. " Pointing her and she can be your new partner….

Then the girls said "Why is it that she's always getting all the good stuff"

Then sumire butted in again "Well, As long as my natsume is mine then I don't care" she said and the only reply from natsume that he got is a big "HN" which make sumire sad.

"Well, class I must go now… we have a faculty meeting today… be nice… tataa" then the teacher run off twirling around the hallway.

"What a weird teacher" said by nonoko

"Yah!" Agreed by anna

Takeshi and mikan was happily talking

"Takeshi… you didn't told me that we will going to be classmates" mikan asks pouting

"Well, I don't really know that we will be classmates too" he replied

"Oh… is that so!" Mikan said giggling

Natsume saw this and became angry…. And make the room like a hell… which made all the students said hot except for mikan…. Because of her nullifying alice… but was stopped when ruka asked him…

"Natsume… why are you acting weird?"

"What do you mean weird? I'm not… all of you are…" he said

"Don't deny it natsume!" ruka said angrily

"We must all talk later… we have something to tell you… under the sakura tree at lunch"

"Whatever" he said then went out of the room

Then most the girls went to Takeshi's sit

"Hey! Mikan stop flirting with takeshi!" said by someone

"Yeah!" agreed by some

"But I'm not" she said then left the sit to go to hotaru

**I hope you like it………. But its not the end……….. just stay tune…. Tnx!**

**Mikan: Natsume… your really mean**

**Natsume: stop makin' your self clean polkadots**

**Mikan: amf**

**Ninchi: stop that we don't want to have blood river in here**

**Mikan: Fine**


	7. The truth

Ninchi: Try to evade this….

Chapter 7 The truth

After lunch all of them met… even mikan was there under the sakura tree they all gathered… Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, HOtaru, Kokoroyomi, yuu, even anna and nonoko was there….

"What are you all doing here?" natsume said

"Natsume… tell the truth what's the matter with you?" ruka shouted holding his rabbit tight

"What's the matter? I can't understand" she asked

"Why are you always ignoring mikan…?" ruka asks

"I never ignored her, and she's the one ignoring me" natsume said

"Don't deny it, natsume…" Holding natsume's clothes

While mikan is thinking 'stop it, stop it' then she shouted "STOP IT"

Which made all looked at him…

Mikan stood up clenching her fist, her eyes covered by his hair, tears falling from her eyes… "Natsume… Who do you think you are? You dirty damn selfish jerk… you always think of your self…. You never consider the heart of others… denying your relationship too with ninianne… I will never forgive you

For the black cat who gave this pain

I won't forgive you until the day came

When I have no feelings and a sign of perishing vain

And coldness of heart will go to reign

I will never ever think of you as my love

Nor pray everything above

I want to be fee from these aches

That always gives me a heart break

You damn selfish idiot I now knew

I too know that like you, I know I'm like that too

I can't say sorry because it's your own fault

That today I'm suffering from an extreme cold

Then mikan slapped natsume…. Which made natsume shocked… "After having a good time with her and me knowing it… well never expect me to love you too!... Hmmph!" then she ran away leaving them all alone…

"I don't understand! Why you all are mad at me?" natsume asked

"You don't really know" Hotaru said while eating his favorite food

"How can you do that?" Koko asked

"Gonna keep my blood sugar up you know" said by hotaru with an emotionless tone "Mikan told me that you and that ninianne girl were hanging out in your room last night doing something that would really shocked you" he said again

"Huh?" Ruka, yuu and the other said

Then they all said in unison "What is it?"

"You remember we stayed there until morning in your room natsume" someone said from afar

"Who are you?" natsume shouted

"I'm your girl friend off course" then ninianne came out

"You stupid girl!" natsume said

"Why… I have pictures to prove it…" ninianne said while holding the proof then suddenly natsume grab it and look at it….

"I don't know this" natsume said

"stop joking natsume… you asked me to go to your room yesterday and that's when we do it" she caressed natsume's face and kissed it in the lips in front of his friends then natsume pushed her and burned all the pictures

"Well, don't worry natsume… I have millions of 'em" she said

"She's scary like hotaru" ruka said

Then hotaru shoot him with his famous baka gun "Don't compare me with that WITCH you idiot" she said emphasizing the word WITCH

"What did you do to me you witch" natsume said

"What do you mean honey?" ninianne said irritating him

"Stop calling me with stupid names" he said then left together with the others…

**At Mikan**

"Natsume….. I'm gonna kill you……." She murmured and bumped at someone

"Takeshi- san… gomen" She said

"Iie, Its okay…" he said "I thought you're over with it now…" he said

"Yeah… but until natsume's face is on my mind… I can't think clean" she said

"Oh… do you want me two helped?" he asks

"But… how?" she replied

"If… I will be your boyfriend he can leave us alone" he said smirking

"Ummm…." She thinks then asked "Sure it's okay to you?"

"Yah! Off course" he said happily

Then mikan recovered again from his problem…

In my journey far away,

I'm searching for someone else and a place to stay

Who will be there while I'm in need?

Who will be there while I live?

I'm always scared and need a comfort

To the dangerous evil forms brought forth

Now I come to a land

Someone gives me a hand

Always there in times of distress,

Always they're in times of happiness.

Is this the path that I really must chose?

Where I can find the love that I care the most.

Really I can't understand

But I'm still holding on and my feet are still on stand.

After that Mikan and takeshi went to central town to anguish all her pains away…

**Thank yOu for appreciating my work………… but it's still not the end wait till you see next!**


	8. Regret

**Chapter 8 Regret**

Mikan was very happy accompanied by the very sweet takeshi…. They went to the mall, eat lunch at an expensive restaurant, eat Fluff puffs, and store some more…. Mikan's pain was lessened and no sign of natsume in her head………

They get back home night… already 10:00 when he accompanied her so called girlfriend at her dorm…… but what they didn't know is that natsume is there waiting for her…

"Do you Have fun?" the boy ask

"Yeah!" she said happily

In the other hand one certain guy is there looking at the happy brunette 'that guy I'm gonna kill him… wait till I get my mikan back….' He thought

"So bye now?" he said

"Ummmm…." She nodded then gave him a peck on the cheeks and said "Thanks again" then the two blushed…..

"SayOonara" He shouted while running going to the boys' dormitory…

Mikan was walking slowly when a certain raven haired boy pulled her left arm and make the two of them end up just inches away….

They looked at each other… just for seconds when mikan struggle to get off of him.

But natsume is really tough not letting him go…

"Natsume…. What do you think your doing?…" she asks

"Mikan let me explain first…" he said with a serious look in mikan

Then mikan looked…. She didn't know what to do to believe or not "No…! Natsume… No! I don't want to hear anything from you ever again…."

**At Hotaru**

Ruka was there inside hotaru's room because she black mail him if he will not follow…

"Hotaru… why am I here?" he asked

"Well, you're going to help me find a solution to help natsume and mikan out" she said in monotonous voice

"But how?" He ask again

"Idiot, that's why you're here for us to find out!" she said coldly

The two worked all night finding the solution to their problem.

**Mikan and natsume**

"You hurt me natsume… You broke my heart…" she said then fall in her knees while crying

"Mikan… I promised… I didn't know what just happened…" he said convincingly

"Stop it natsume…" she said then stood up she washed all her tears and said "Ummm… maybe I can understand you for playing my heart because I'm such an idiot right?" she said then continue "Yeah… I'm an idiot I knew that"

Then natsume butt in expecting that mikan understands and said teasingly "Yeah… Your such an idiot, Polka dots" He said

"Yeah! Because I'm an idiot… I think that it is better if we just became friends okay!" she said tapping natsume's back…

Natsume can't move because of shock ness "But…" Then mikan left saying "Good night, natsume!" she said keeping herself strong even though she's just holding on…

**At hotaru and ruka**

Hotaru asleep during her work and ruka notices it… so he carried hotaru in her bed bridal style… he looked at hotaru and notices her beauty… ruka's heart pumped like a horse and blushed like a tomato… ruka's face was just inches away from her and when hotaru moved…. He felt the warm kiss… a warm kiss that came from the one and only hotaru imaii…. He was shocked don't know what to do so he just pretended that his sleeping so that he'll think it was only an accident… but the raven haired girl was awake giving a rare smile thinking that she do that in purpose.

**At natsume**

He went to his room disappointed and well, sad… not only sad but hurt… scratch that… he was heart broken… yeah…. Heart broken of what just happen.

One time I was walking alone

No one to talk too, neither in phone

In that time my life is full of sadness

I need to satisfy my life with happiness

As I saw your face and you smile at me

I feel that God has fulfilled my plea

I was awakened in my worst nightmare

I think I found the right person whom I should give my care

In the tree of sakura we meet each other

Having a great time with one another

Sharing problems and unforgettable moments

Sometimes teasing and giving some torments

As the wind blew and was passing by

Something touch my heart that made me sigh

I felt something different with you

Pretending that I cannot get over you

I was afraid to feel the magic

That made my mind confused and turns tragic

My melancholy of being part with you

Will soon become my overview!!

I was afraid to tell you my feelings

I am scared just like human beings

Loving you is my greatest plea

Hoping soon that will be you and me

But now I know, what can I do

I'm only hoping that you can love me too

I never really express my feelings truly

That's why I end up being dully

"Mikan…" he cried "now I know that you don't love me any more… I can just die because I'm only suffering pain and I have no purpose any longer….." he said again then cry, punching the walls… like a crazy monkey, didn't know what to do didn't know what to say.

**Those the chapters making you cry……… oh…. I'm really sorry but just bare with me and wait until I finish this.**


	9. It's time to face the wrath of our plan

**Chapter 9 It's time to face the wrath of our plan**

Ruka woke up looking around… when he saw hotaru working at her desk. Hotaru noticed ruka being awake so she looked which turned our little ruka into a really red tomato.

"Ruka!!! I have a planned now!" still coldly when she said that

Ruka stood up and listen to the plan and called the others asking for back up. He went to natsume's room so that he could say the effective plan that hotaru thinked….

He knocked on the door and natsume opened it…..

"Whazzup?" he said

Ruka was shock looking natsume whose blood is dripping non- stop "Natsume" he said

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"ummm….. tell me first… what happened" ruka said

"Nothing to worry about" he said

"well, if you said so… its just that…." Then ruka explained their plan not totally just the parts where natsume is involved to be said with and gave him something.

**That morning**

All of them were there… mikan and takeshi was talking and mikan seems enjoying it… which made natsume go wild and make the room 100 degrees hot… well, all the students complain while the two is still continue on babbling… having the alice of ice and nullifying well, their really against natsume alright.

"That little girl" natsume said 'wait I remember something' he said to himself and directly went to mikan… she pulled her and that's when another fight begins

"What do you think your doing?" takeshi said

"Mikan is my girlfriend so I have the rights to do this" natsume said

"His not your girlfriend, his mine" takeshi said

That's when the fans of the two both fought too… and some murmured about mikan also… especially the president of the natsume, ruka fan club no other than sumire

"Huhuhu, natsume what are you saying that you're the boyfriend of this ugly mikan" she said

"Shut up! You big mouth" natsume said "And you stop flirting with my mikan" he said again

"Your mikan… Who told you that she's yours" he said

Then the two fought over her when her arms are numb and shouted "SSTTOOPP IITT"

The two get off their hands and mikan talked "natsume… who told you that were still on"

"Hey little girl, we never told each other that were off now… so don't decide for yourself" natsume replied

"You hyuuga, your really pissing me off "said by takeshi "Okay… I challenge you to a duel" he said "If I won you'll leave mikan and I alone but if you win you can have mikan all for yourself"

Even though it's hard having an alice that would really take him on… he accept the challenge fully…

**It was night **

All was there at sakura tree where hotaru, ruka, koko, and natsume was waiting… mikan that day can't sleep thinking about the fight so she stroll outside.

Later… ninianne went to the place they all suppose to meet… mikan saw them and hid under the bushes….

"Hey… you idiot… never bother me again" natsume said

"But why… honey" ninianne replied

"Never sweet talk on me" natsume replied

"We know now why his acting a little weird… its because of your alice right?" ruka said

"And what if it is…." Ninianne said

**Invention 456 THE NULLIFYING Gadget…. Well, I guess you know what it works… it nullify Alice powers… and it's very effective too….** Hotaru blurted out again out of the blue……

"Leave us alone from now on… and never bother me and mikan anymore" he said then blasts a fire ball on her which she evaded easily.

Mikan found out that natsume is really saying the truth… "Now I know that natsume is telling the truth… what should I do now?"

**Well I guess the end is near…. But still please give some reviews**


	10. The end of all the ends

**Ninchi: So this is the end…. Hope you like it**

**Chapter 10 The end of all the ends**

It was already morning and mikan and the gang went to the meeting place were the fight will dwell… all was ready and the fight will going to start…

Natsume fire the first attack but was easily dodge by takeshi

Then he fires next… which made natsume's fire became a cubicle…. Natsume dodge it…

"Don't mess with me natsume… because you're no match for me………." He said

"hmph…" is the only word she could say

Takeshi tried to frozen ice natsume… but because of natsume's alice it melted easily

Well, the fight doesn't stay that long… it finish when takeshi fired cubicle of ices bigger that even natsume can't dodge or melted…

So we all know whose the winner right yeah…. It's the ice man Takeshi Mushahi. After the fight natsume ran and went to the sakura tree he was crying yeah!! He was heart broken… because the girl he once love and protected is now the girl friend of his now worst enemy which he detested… Under the sakura tree he recite a poem…

There's the girl I want to meet

Her inner side; fantasies beneath

Inside her mind I want to explore

All she likes and gadgets adore

She's not for me that's what I know

But deep inside my heart sure glow

For me I love her but her I don't know

I want to know please girl let it show

And then a day came where our eyes meet

Face to face, eyes to eyes and sure to commit

Inside my heart it beats so loud

There we kissed and I poured my heart fraud

Then the day came when we came more

Than what we expect to explore

We became more than what we used to

I was so happy I could flew

Days pass as time ran

A day came when we end the fun

Painful words approach my heart

As I loot at her without a doubt

Hard to breath, hard to live

As my mind and heart screamed out of breath

Words I cannot stand even dare to understand

Pulled my flying devotion into the ground

Cannot do anything that's why hurts

Cannot help my heart to burst

Dear girl farewell to you

Hope you find a love that's true

Mikan was listening to him…. Shocked didn't know what to say… Takeshi saw her and knew how he felt so he let her go with no doubt and fear…. But in his heart just like hers he feels so heart broken…. But he can't disagree because their love was not true only a deal. "Arigato gosaimasu" Said by the brunette with happy aura in his face… she went to natsume with open arms she will hugged natsume….

I am weak and your are strong,

But you are here so long.

I thank the lord, God up high

For giving me, a love just like I

You and me knows all things,

You and I are both willing,

To be here, if you need help,

Willing to wait and willing to fight

Just for you and your rights.

My love, just for you

I'll always follow what you want me to do,

To have a good time,

And be happy all the time,

Together with the friends of mine

One thing I can say for sure

You are one of my precious treasures

I will never replace you to other creatures

You and I together with our pleasures!!!

Natsume stood up… opened his arms widely… He embraced mikan so tight and twirl once around the ground and fall hugging each other not letting go even one strand of hair (I sure Know)

"Natsume…." She said crying

"Mikan" He said

"natsume… sorry for doubting you" she said

"No it's okay…. Now I know that you still love me two what more could I ask… right polkadots?" he asks teasingly

"Oh…. Natsume you never change… one min. there I'm going to burst knowing that your always ignoring me… I can stand it nat…" mikan is not yet finish when natsume released a very passionate kiss that they both share under the sakura tree.

It was long… Yes!!! It was very long… stopped just to get there breath together…

"You are the only one for me" natsume said

"Yes…. And You… and I are meant to be" she finish giving him another kiss and ended up with a nice hug…..

Not knowing that their friends are watching……….

**END OF STORY**

**Don't you like it…. It's really something right…. Well…. Please review**


	11. Tnx!

**AuThOrs NoTe:**

**For Those Who Doesn't Read My Very First FAnFic I'm UpDaDiting!!!**

**Hehehehe…. Read AlSo My SecoNd Fanfic **

**My Sweet ReMeDy**

**AnD WatcHOut For mY 3rd One**

**I HopE You CouLD ForGive ME**

**JA nE **

**Comet AngelNinianne27(",)**


End file.
